模板:Location infobox
}}| }Category: } locations|—}} |- valign="top" ! style="background-color:#BAE;" | 區域 | }|[[ }]][[Category: } locations]]|—}} |- valign="top" ! style="background-color:#BAE;" | 種類 | }|[[ }]] }|Landmark||Guild hall=guild halls|Town=towns|Outpost=outposts|Mission outpost=mission outposts|Mission field=mission fields|Arena outpost=arena outposts|Arena field=arena fields|Explorable area=explorable areas|Port=ports|Dungeon=dungeons|locations}} }}} }|Guild hall=guild halls|Town=towns|Outpost=outposts|Mission outpost=mission outposts|Mission field=mission field|Arena outpost=arena outposts|Arena field=arena field|Explorable area=explorable areas|Port=ports|locations}}|—}}}} |- valign="top" }| ! style="background-color:#BAE;" 層數 } }} |- valign="top" }| ! style="background-color:#BAE;" 過關寶箱 } }} |- valign="top" }| ! style="background-color:#BAE;" 需要的任務 } }} }|Landmark|| }|Explorable area|| - valign="top" ! style="background-color:#BAE;" 隊伍大小 } }} - valign="top" ! style="background-color:#BAE;" 出口 } }} }| - valign="top" ! style="background-color:#BAE;" 神像 } }} |- }| }|#BAE|Images}} } }| }}} } }| }}} } }| }}} } }| }}} } }} }} }} }} }} |} }|Category:Has alliance services}} }|Category:Has arena guard}} }|Category:Has armorer}} }|Category:Has artisan}} }|Category:Has collector}} }|Category:Has consumables crafter}} }|Category:Has dye trader}} }|Category:Has faction ambassador}} }|Category:Has faction scribe}} }|Category:Has festival hat maker}} }|Category:Has guild ambassador}} }|Category:Has guild emblemer}} }|Category:Has guild registrar}} }|Category:Has henchman}} }|Category:Has hero armorer}} }|Category:Has hero skill trainer}} }|Category:Has historian}} }|Category:Has Kurzick Bureaucrat}} }|Category:Has Luxon Scavenger}} }|Category:Has material trader}} }|Category:Has merchant}} }|Category:Has pet tamer}} }|Category:Has Priest of Balthazar}} }|Category:Has profession changer}} }|Category:Has rare material trader}} }|Category:Has rare scroll trader}} }|Category:Has records keeper}} }|Category:Has rune trader}} }|Category:Has scribe}} }|Category:Has skill trainer}} }|Category:Has storage}} }|Category:Has storage upgrades}} }|Category:Has weaponsmith}} __TOC__ Usage All the parameters of the template: Parameters These are the accepted parameters: ; name : Optional. Defaults to the name of the article ( ). ; image : Optional. The image should be the one that appears in the world map, preferably in .jpg format and sized at 196 pixels. See also the image use policy. ; campaign : Mandatory. The campaign this location appears in. ; region : Mandatory. The region this location appears in. ; type : Mandatory. Recognized types: "Port", "Town", "Outpost", "Mission outpost", "Explorable area", "Landmark" or "Dungeon". ; partysize : Optional. The maximum party size in this location. Does not apply to type "Explorable area". Defaults to 8. ; levels : Optional. The number of levels for a dungeon. ; chest : Optional. The final reward chest for dungeon use and some elite missions. ; quest : Optional. A required quest, typically used for dungeons. ; exits : Optional. List all possible exits (excluding map travel and missions). Multiple exits must be separated by tags. Defaults to "None". ; pic1..5 : Optional. If provided, the given image is displayed below the NPC services. ; pic1..5-text: Optional. Caption that appears below the corresponding pic. Defaults to "(Click to enlarge)". Useless if corresponding pic is not provided. ; '' : Optional. List all possible NPC services. Simply add the relevant parameters and omit all that does not apply. These parameters provide automatic categorization. Note that the actual value of these parameters is irrelevant, as long as one is provided. ; statue : Optional. Use it to list available statues of the gods which offer blessings. Multiple statues should be separated by tags. ; levels : Optional. Use it to specify the number of levels in a dungeon. The following parameters are used for WIKI consistency checking and are not explicitly used by this template: If more than one link points to the page, a digit, starting with 1, is appended to each additional instance of these parameters. ; ingame name : The name of the location as it appears in game texts. This ''should match the page name. ; game link type : The first part of the game link name. ; game link num : The numeric part of the game link name. Notes *This template auto-categorises the page on which this template is applied based on the parameter values; categorising them based on regional location, location type, and NPC services. *''campaign'' and region should be omitted if unknown or inapplicable; to prevent broken links if values such as "None" or "Unknown" is passed in. *''type'' can only accept the recognized types listed above. *You must provide noServices = y if there are no NPC services. The current template will only show "None" if noServices is specified; otherwise the cell will be empty. Examples Typical usage Typical use of the template for towns: Typical use of the template for outposts: Other NPC services: | arena guard = y | pet tamer = y | priest of balthazar = y | profession changer = y Additional NPC services since various updates: | festival hat maker = y | records keeper = y | storage upgrades = y NPC services specific to Factions locations: | alliance services = y | faction ambassador = y | kurzick bureaucrat = y | luxon scavenger = y NPC services specific to Nightfall locations: | hero armorer = y | hero skill trainer = y NPC services specific to the Bonus Mission Pack: | historian = y | scribe = y Specific examples Notes *For regions, use instead. Category:Infobox templates Category:Location templates